gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Xvm-dgc Khronos
|image=Xvm-dgc_Khronos_-_Front.png;Front MSAG21 KHONOS (from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE);Video |transformable=No |production=Custom |usertype=X-Rounder |specialized=Bombardment |type=Suit |OfficialName=Khronos クロノス |designation=xvm-dgc |archetype=xvm-dfc Wiegel |first=141 |last=141 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~22~26, |manufacturer=Downes~Mobile Suit Factory |operator=Vagan |pilot=Desil Galette |height=20.0 |emptyweight=54.5 |paccommodation=Pilot only~cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |armaments=Beam Buster 2 x Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber 2 x Khronos Cannon |OptionalEquip=Khronos Gun |SpecEquip=Electromagnetic Armor }} The xvm-dgc Khronos is a custom Vagan mobile suit that appears in the Asemu Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It is piloted by Desil Galette. Technology & Combat Characteristics The xvm-dgc Khronos is a next-generation Vagan X-Rounder mobile suit and is painted in Desil Galette's personal color. The sister machine of the xvm-zgc Zeydra, the Khronos has higher firepower and is specialized for bombardment."Zeydra" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE, No.15, Bandai, (2012) It also has heavier armor on its legs, forearms and shoulders than the Zeydra. To compensate for the added weight caused by the armor, its thrusters have been enhanced, therefore the Khronos is still a highly mobile machine. It is armed with two Khronos Cannons, two Beam Vulcans/Beam Sabers, the Beam Buster and a handheld Khronos Gun."AGE-2 Gundam Double Bullet" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE, No.17, Bandai, (2012) The Khronos also has the ability to remote control other friendly mobile suits.Episode 22 Gundapedia Armaments ;*Beam Buster :Mounted in the chest, this powerful beam cannon's destructive power exceeds that of a standard beam rifle and can destroy a few mobile suits in one shot. ;*Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber :Mounted in both hands, the beam vulcans are the standard ranged weapon for most Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high rate of fire and are moderately powerful, capable of destroying small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. The beam vulcans can also generate a beam saber each for close range combat, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. The beam sabers can easily cut through most mobile suits. ;*Khronos Cannon :A pair of beam cannons mounted on each side of the backpack. They can destroy an enemy mobile suit and a group of missiles in one shot. ;*Khronos Gun :A hand-carried, multi-barrel beam gun wielded by the Khronos. It has a high rate of fire, like the beam vulcans, and can generate a beam saber for close combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*Electromagnetic Armor History For the history of the Khronos, please see Desil Galette's page. Variants ;*Khronos A ;*Sheila Khronos Picture Gallery agedata2.jpg|Lineart Khronos Cannon.jpg|Firing Khronos Cannons Khronos EM Armor.jpg|Electromagnetic Armor in action Khronos Gun 2.jpg|Firing the Khronos Gun Khronos Gun.jpg|Using the Khronos Gun's beam saber Khronos Saber.jpg|Using its hand-mounted beam sabers Khronos Smasher.jpg|Firing Beam Buster Khronos Vulcan.jpg|Firing Khronos Gun and Beam Vulcan 2nd ms b 009564.gif Xvm-dgc_Khronos.png Img khronos.jpg Khronos Gundam Versus.png Khronos Carddass.png Khronos AG Try Age.jpg khronos try age 1.png khronos try age 2.png Khronos Try Age 3.jpg Khronos Try Age 4.jpg khronos.jpeg Gunpla Ag khronos PAC.jpg|AG 1/144 xvm-dgc Khronos (2012): box art Khronos.jpg|AG 1/144 Xvm-dgc Khronos - Painted Sample Trivia *It is speculated by fans that the "dgc" in the Khronos' designation stands for "Desil Galette Custom". *The Khronos is the first Vagan mobile suit in the anime to not feature tail or tail-like fixture. *The Khronos' name maybe a reference to Chronos, the personification of time. References External links *xvm-dgc Khronos on MAHQ.net